Good Life
by Juju007
Summary: Snippets of life after declaring themselves good. Stories of them living life in Auradon, healing from their past and also showing Auradon just how bad the Isle was and how they can change it.
1. Carlos: God Mothers

Carlos was nervous, it was kinda his thing. Like right now, this was his sixth time this month getting sent to Fairy God Mother's office for sneaking Dude into class with him. His fingers nervously curled into the fur on Dude's chest as he pressed the warm body of the dog against his own. Dude gave the boy a sniff and lick, providing him comfort as the anxiety was starting to melt away.

The door opened and Carlos practically hid his face in the dog's (Evie handmade) hoodie. Carlos brought Dude to his chest and looked around the room with hesitation. Fairy God Mother stood by her desk with a small smile and next to her stood Doc, the royal medical consultant and head of the Medical unit at the school.

"Hey." Carlos said softly, sitting down in the all too familiar wood chair.

"Hello Carlos! This is Doc, you remember he did your guys entrance physicals?" she introduced and Carlos nodded. The short older man smiled warmly at the boy and sat in the chair beside him.

"I've heard that you've gotten into so trouble over this dog here, correct?" Doc asked and Carlos sighed but nodded.

"Yeah..he...he gives me some comfort in the classes I don't have the others in. Also with some of the tests. I'm smart, I really am but sometimes those tests are just really...um...they're really...scary." Carlos explained and Doc nodded with a hum.

"Welp! I think you are absolute correct Godmother." Doc announced with clap and Carlos gave a confused look to the woman in blue.

"Fairy Godmother?" Carlos asked and she sighed and propped on the edge of her desk.

"I read the reports from when you were sent out of class along with just the relief you had with the dog, then I read about your...past with your mother and decided that you may need therapy and from the comfort a therapy animal. You won't be out of norm, there are plenty of student who have therapy or guide animals, mostly birds but still." she explained and Carlos felt cold all over with the icy dread the filled his stomach an the dryness of his mouth at her declaration.

"I'm not crazy though! Crazy people go to this therapy stuff, I know I read my mother's journals, when I ran out of books. Crazy people get pills and therapy, and all that stuff and I'm not crazy! I don't heard voices or have an urge to hurt people. Yeah I was hurt but I'm alright...okay a little alright but I'm all there in my head! I'm a DeVil but I'm not insane I swear!" Carlos rambled in a upset defense. His hand pulling Dude tight to his chest and the dog squirmed and licked at Carlos's unnoticed tears as he tried to defend that he wasn't his mother.

"Oh dear, Carlos. We didn't mean to upset you. We know you are not crazy...but we do know you were hurt and are still hurting now. We want to help you." FGM explained and Carlos sniffed and rubbed roughly at his eyes, to hide his tears away.

"She right. Almost all the princess and heroes of this land have went to therapy or had companions in order to cope with their traumas of abuse and more. To be honest therapy should have been the first thing we put you kids in instead of a school but this openness and understand has only been recent." Doc explained and Carlos swallowed but nodded in understanding. Both adult smiled.

"Okay Carlos, so Doc here will give Dude a temporary therapy collar so you are allowed him in class for the next two weeks and by then we will have set you up with a trained therapy dog and get you in sessions with a therapist.

"What!? You mean, you'll replace Dude?" Carlos cried but smiled at the little growl Dude gave in protection of his master.

"Well yes, there is a place here in the kingdom the specialized in training guiding, therapy and security dogs. To have a therapy animal here in Aurdon Prep the animal must have been trained with them. It's for safety you see, especially if you will be in therapy, it can get very rough and real for you and the animal must have the proper response to situations where you may be in harm." Doc explained and Carlos shook his head.

"But I want Dude."

"You can still have dude and the other animal." FGM tried to break but Carlos shook his head.

"No I'm...I'm still scared of dogs..to-to an extent. Dude and calm small dogs are all I think I can handle." Carlos admitted and Doc hummed before putting a hand on Carlos's shoulder.

"Okay, we can have Dude trained for you. You'd have to meet with the trainers and work with them but..."

"But what?" Carlos asked and Doc almost hugged the puppy eyed boy.

"They are the Radcliffes. Anita and Rodger. I fear it may backfire by...some for the reactions previous people have had to you guys. What you want is important but also not stoking the fire of this situation."

Carlos was stunned he swallowed down a lump in his throat to scream . He went ridged, his hands trembled as quiet tears formed in his eyes and his heart banged in his chest like it was wanting to release. A few minutes went by but he finally spoke.

"I...I..can we possible go now. Like right now, while I still have the nerve." Carlos asked in a whisper and it made FGM want to punch Curella and turn the woman into a dog like fairies used to do in the olden days.

"I don't recommended it. You just froze for three minutes straight with a fast pulse and you're shaking." Doc observed but Carlos shook his head.

"Sorry but...I won't be able to do it later. Please?" he asked and the room grew silent as both Carlos and Doc looked at FGM for further direction and she sighed and grabbed his phone.

"Let me call a car."

"I'm fine E...I know Mal wants an update but I can't say...No I wasn't kidnapped. I just...I gotta do this thing alone. I'll explain when I get back. Okay?...Alright..yes I'll be safe. bye." Carlos hung up the phone and stared out the window at the passing city. They had been driving for about an hour when Evie called him. Fairy Godmother noted the high tone of worry from Evie but commanding lip from Mal through the phone. (Fairies hear quiet well after all)

"We're they worried when you didn't meet for lunch?" she asked noting it would be 12:30 pretty soon. Carlos nodded but didn't look at her.

"Yeah...They want to know what I'm doing and they are pretending they aren't panicking. We don't have phones on the isle you know. So I made Walkie Talkies and almost every hour we'd call in on another. It became less over time, cause we were together more often but we picked the habit back up when we came here and you guys separated us." he muttered, starting to tense up as they went into the country side and started going up a hill. Dude was perking up and sticking his face out the window, feeling the presence of the other dogs.

"You know Anita had expressed some interested in meet you." FGM said and this caused Carlos to perk up and give her a rasied eyebrow.

"As soon as it was announced she called us. She wanted to come to the family day to meet you but she had some prior engagement."

"Why didn't you say!?" asked Carlos and Fairy God mother gave him a tight smile.

"Rodger had some complaints. Said she was just forcing herself too much, emotionally, Curella and Anita were best friends, practically sisters, at one point. Rodger said she would have been doing it out of guilt and not because she was ready. Then Family day happen and the Maleficent attack and now...well things are calm now. But I am sorry for not telling you." She told him and Carlos nodded, as he petted Dude again. It did make him feel a bit better.

Soon they pulled up to a big ranch where some dalmatians, German Shepards and Great Danes played in the front yard. Dude was getting excited and danced a little circle in Carlos's lap.

"Calm boy...please...just stay calm pup." he whispered nervously and he started to shake again at the loud and sharp barks.

The sun was suddenly too sharp and made him squint, the pop of rocks under the tires made his skin itch. Was someone watching him? Were the giant black white demons going to hop the fence and latch their sharp, gleaming white teeth into his neck. Barks and growls would be the back ground music as he'd be out raced in a hunt by their long legs and hellish speed _\- oh god stupid boy, useless scrape of a boy- mother was ri_ g

"CARLOS!"

Carlos gave a small yelp as Doc's hand was on his back and Dude was giving him small whines of worry and trying to cuddle into his shaking arms. He suddenly noticed how his was forcing every pant to breath and his head was bowed down between his knees. He was on fire it felt, but it was quiet outside, someone put the demons Dalmatians up.

"We should go back." Doc offered and Carlos swallowed down the nausea and uncertainty shook his head.

"Sorry it was...it was just." Carlos trailed off and pressed his nails into his hands, the pain brought him back a bit but caused Dude to get a determination to get in his lap and occupy his hands.

"I want this." Carlos said a minute later and FGM patted his shoulder.

"Brave boy." she encouraged quietly and he gave a dry and tired chuckle and they finally left out the car.

Carlos hurried onto the porch with Dude in his arms and nervously rubbed Dude's ear as Doc knocked and FGM stood behind him.

The door opened with a soft click as the tall older woman opened the door. She looked soft and slender, with her hair a mix of both blond and gray in a medium bob and glasses on a chain around her neck. Her blue eyes went wide in a mix of suprise, familiarity and excitement with a small hint of guilt.

Carlos felt raggedy

He was dressed a bit to casually, with only black jean shots a red and black long sleeve shirt and a white vest. He had let his hair grow and didn't straighten it today so it was a mess of black and platinum curls that met his chin.

"Wow." is all Anita breathed and she took his face in her hands to admire his eyes.

"I haven't seen those eyes in ages." she said and Carlos wanted to cry. She must have senses how her comment stirred up a mix of feeling and let him go to step aside.

"Please come in. I made some sandwiches, encase you hadn't got the chance to eat. We can discuss while we eat." she said hurrying away and Carlos had to be led over by Doc.

They sat down in a uneasy but not dangerous silence. Carlos pulled his sandwich in half and dropped bits to an edger Dude.

"So," Anita started, "You sent ahead to me that I'd need to train a therapy dog?" she asked and Doc nodded.

"Yes, Carlos has gotten into so trouble for bringing Dude into class and from observations and my professional option he needs therapy itself and a comfort animal. We talked about just getting a pre-trained one but Carlos insisted on Dude here." Doc explained and Anita nodded. She pulled out a pad and paper and started to write.

"Okay, that's fine! What are some triggers that we can use to train with Dude?" she asked and Carlos cringed and looked up to see the question directed at him.

"Well...I ...um...Cigarettes. Someone on campus must smoke them around the time after lunch cause I smell it when I head back to classes. It makes me sick and jumpy." He rushed out and cringed at the click of Anita's pen but continued.

"When crowds are too big or I'm in a really small place. I freak out a little bit and really want to get away or out. Also I hate tests, I'm really smart but test are scary, we never tested on the Isle we applied what we learned to something. Also big dogs and big noises coming out of nowhere. That's all I can think of." he says and Anita forces herself not to cry out and want to hug him.

"Okay, good. Have you ever had a sensory overload or panic attacks?" she asked and her huffed.

"I don't know what that stuff is!" he defended like she was calling him crazy.

"That's fine," she reassured. "Have you every been doing something and it was suddenly too much?"

"Oh...yeah." he said.

"Alright. I think I have enough for now. Any questions for me...or I can ask you something?" she said and Carlos swallowed and looked at Doc and Fairy Godmother.

"Can we have some privacy?" he asked and the two went still.

"Are you sure?" FGM asked and Carlos gave a small nod and click his tongue down at Dude. The dog perked up and made Carlos smile.

"Go out boy!" he said and Dude tore off in a flurry of small barks after the other two adults, leaving only Anita and Carlos.

"Okay...Let's talk." he said and she sighed and leaned her head on her arm and look over the boy.

"Oh gosh. You look just like her when we were young. Before the cigarettes and the fashion of fur. But those freckles? Those are all his and I bet Ella was steaming!" Anita rambled and Carlos surprised look.

"You know my dad?" he asked and Anita nodded.

"I don't know for sure but I am positive it is who I'm thinking of. Curella often called him lover, the two meet in a city on the Ivory Coast. I didn't know it until the Isle decree was stated that he was a poacher and diamond thief. Anyway, when she brought him back to London with her, the two were basically as one. Every fashion magazine that she was featured on had him at her side. His name was Cameron Wash, a nobody in the villain world I guess. I don't know what happen to him, but those freckle and I think your nose, those are his for sure. I can't think of Ella every loving anyone else but Cameron."

"What happen?" Carlos pushed and she sighed and one hand started to doodle an eye.

"I don't know. It was one thing she never did tell me, but it made them break apart and her snap. Now, that I think back to it it was about a four or five months before she tried to steal all the puppies. The two went in Rome for a year and in that Curella changed. When she came back to London she just moved herself into my apartment. She was really distraught,, depressed even, she only spoke in yells or sobs. A week after that, she was sent a big black coat made of Mink with emeralds sew into the sleeves. It came with a note saying they he never wanted to see her again and she lost herself. The two may have re-meet on the Isle, but I never saw him again and I never saw Ella give a real smile or take her meds again. She threw herself into fashion and only caring of herself, even I barely fit into her heart. " Anita confessed and Carlos sniffed and rub roughly at his eyes.

"Whoa...It makes some sense...but it doesn't excuse... Was...was mother always...sick" he whispered and Anita went still but gave a small nod.

"Yes, to a small extent. I think it came from her mother and father, your grandparents. Charles DeVil was an oil tycoon and never really around much and Miss. Chanel was a cruel woman, she treated Curella and the house workers like the were nothing! She'd lock Curella in their attic a lot, make Ella do paintings of her or make her jewelry and dresses for hours on end. She trained Ella to be a model to excuse starving her. I later learned, when we were in our own flat and Miss Chanel died, that it wasn't until I moved in house next door and me and Ella would talk through the windows did that treatment let up. Then the school bullies, well they didn't last long with the way she tore into them, but it made her a very isolated person outside of me and some stooges she paid. I truly believe however...that growing up in such a place of hurt and loneliness is what and her mind so sick and heart so cold." Anita explained and Carlos went stoned faced.

 _"Then why did she treat me like she once was?"_ he thought

"How...how is she or I guess was she on the Isle?" Anita asked, taking Carlos out of his reflections.

"She still smokes. She still only cares for only herself, she didn't want me to leave cause then she wouldn't have someone to take care of her. She...she hurt me. I guess because she's still hurt." he deadpanned, trying to push down the burning in his chest to cry and not go back in his mind to that house, to that closet and under her hand. Anita stared at him in a quiet somber, tears started to flow out her eyes and Carlos grew stiff but allowed her to place her soft, and long hand on his.

"I'm your God mother!" Anita blurted out and Carlos almost jumped back and his lips shook with a sob at the tears running down Anita's pale face.

"When we graduated we made the pact, we promised we were going to stay together forever and raised our families together. Be mothers for each other children and I failed you! I just...I just. When her mind went so wild I though she would never have a relationship intimate enough for a child to come from it! Then I had Rodger and our family just starting that I didn't think of her anymore. I forgot my chosen sister! I should have fought for her. But I didn't...now you're here...but you're hurt. She even wrote me in jail before the Isle but I let Rodger get rid of the letters...please forgive me...let me try and...and be in your life...let em help." she begged and Carlos jumped up.

The chair he sat in clattered to the wood floor and he yelped as it set off dogs that were in the house to start barking and he felt like he was falling into a dark whole full of nothing but growls barks and the sting of cigarettes on his collar bone.

"Carlos!" Anita called out and reached for him, he curled in on himself but Anita held firm through her tears and brought the boy in a bone crushing embrace.

"I know you aren't Ella...that's something I will never get back. But you are Carlos, you're a good kid who came from a bad place and if you'll let me. I want to be part of the family you make here." Anita cried and Carlos didn't hug back but bury his head hearth in the crook between her shoulder and neck.

"..okay." he whimper and pulled back, started to feel the shaky and hot feeling over his body again.

"I want to get to know you more but...whats that stuff you said...too much right now? This is too much right now." He said softly and Anita nodded and sniffled.

"Fairy Godmother! Can we go back to the school?" Carlos yelled out the door and the shuffle of feet on the floor told him she was coming back in. Furious clicks of nails hit the wood and Dude barreled in before he stood at a shaking Carlos's feet and was trying licking at Carlos's balled up hands.

Anita came over and Carlos hissed in pain as he let his fist open and sure enough the nails had just pushed through the skin and was becoming red.

"Oh dear, let me get some bandages." Anita said as she ushered the numb boy over to the sink and let water wash over his hands.

"I think Dude is well on his way if he can recognize panic signs like that." Anita rambled trying to comfort Carlos and succeeded and him giving a shaky laugh as he let Dude pat his paws on his thigh and smell over him in protective comfort.

"Yeah, he's a good dog."

"Talk. Now." Mal said and Carlos groaned but opened his eyes to see them level with Mal. All four of them laid on the combined space of both boys' beds pushed together. Evie currently used Jay's stomach as a pillow while Jay half rest on Carlos's back.

Only Mal and Carlos were awake.

"I met my God mom today. It was Anita. Dude's gonna be my therapy dog and I'll start therapy sessions in a few weeks. I think we all should go." Carlos rasp and moaned as Mal nervously ran his hair back and look over his body for injury. because old habits die hard

"Only good kids need that junk."

"We are good kids...remember? You're technically the queen." he teased but the under tone was there, there were neither good nor bad.

They were hurt and learning to heal.


	2. Jay: Who am I?

Jay had his father.

It made him somewhat of an out-lier most only had their mother or was raised by henchmen. Yet, while Jay had been with his father all his life, he has no soft memories of him, and only one instance of Jafar scaring him for life. However all his softer and tender memories compromise of a woman. The memories are faint but give him comfort. She's leaned over him, her long black hair tickles his cheeks and further falls to mix with his own. Her warm thin fingers rub the lobes and tops of his ears, her sharp hazel eyes are locked into his and she sings to him with words he never learned the translation of.

 _"Nami, Nami_

 _sawf tajid alsalam_

 _mataa tunam_

 _Nami, Nami_

 _kanzi. tharuti"_

Then she was gone, he only remembered hazel eyes and that if he rolls is tongue just right, when his mouth is dry enough and Jafar is gone. He can recite the words he never learned the meaning of.

"Hey FG! You wanted me?" announced Jay as he walked into her office and made himself at him in the chair in front of her desk. It made the fairy woman both roll her eyes but smile.

"Yes Jay, I have a potential assignment that is very important and I think you ca be the only one to do it." she said and Jay turned his head tot he side a bit and crossed his arm.

"Okay, you got my attention." he said and she huffed.

"Okay, so we have four students transferring from Agrabah in a week and I'd like you to help welcome them and show them around. I would have Aziz but he is currently in the Florence Kingdom doing some side study and you are the only Agrabahian student we have at he moment right now." she explains but trails off any more information to take in the blank and uncomfortable expression that has crossed Jay's face.

"I'm a what?" he asked and dread filled Fairy God Mother.

"Jafar...he's from Agrabah, so therefore you are Agrabah. Do...do you even know where Agrabah is? Do you even know Arabic?" SHe asked and Jay quickly covered his bubbling confusion and sadness with rage.

"I don't give a damn where this Abrakadabra place is! Jafar never told me any of this!" he yelled, getting up quickly and sending the chair he sat in back to the floor. FGM swallowed nervously as Jay's hands slammed on the wood of the desk.

"I don't know if you've noticed or not FG but the only place I'm from is the Isle!" Jay yelled and quickly stormed out, Fairy Godmother shuttered as she grabbed her phone and called two people who could help.

"Pick up your slack! Am I the only one who wants to win a damn on this prissy team of princes!" Jay yelled, both scaring and annoying the others as they ran through the 20th drill in a period of an hour and a half. All their muscle were screaming, chest ached, bruises littered all of them and sweat was mixing with the mud on the ground.

Carlos had to stop Jay before he hurt someone or himself.

Carlos marched over to Jay causing tension to grow as the other players watch him defy the captain. Jay glared Carlos down until the boy stood toe to toe with him and threw down his stick down at Jay's feet.

"Enough! This is off season and unofficial practice, we've been out here for only two hours and you are running us like dogs!" Carlos announced and slammed the face guard of his mask into Jay's forcing the two to have a stare off and Jay to angrily grab at Carlos's practice jersey and actually lift the boy.

"It's cause you all suck!"

"No, it's because your pissed at something! We're Isle boys I know when you mad!" Carlos argued and Jay snapped into a black out.

Next thing he knew, he was on his back and his hands felt wet with blood as Carlos had his arm wrapped around Jay's throat. The blue of the sky and was being blurred by the black spot coming across Jay's vision from the lack of air and he slammed his elbows back and gasp for breath at the chocking gasp from Carlos and he rolled off the boy. Hands pulled at him away with various shouts. Chad had pulled and dragged Jay away just in time for Jay to be pulled out his red rage to see Carlos curl over on his side and cough out for breath.

"Chill out man!" Chad screamed in his ear and Jay shook him off and bolted into the woods.

Coach G found him an hour later punching trees and throwing limb aggressively into the lake. He frowned at the scratches on his face, black eye and bruises around his neck. Sometime he rejected living off campus because he should have been at the school ground sooner to stop this.

As he came closer he saw Jay throw throw on more punch into the bark before collapsing onto the ground and breaking out in quiet sobs. He quickly made his way over and sat down next to the boy. Jay quickly suck in the need to cry and let burning tears drip down his face as Coach G pulled him out of his shoulder pads and wrap his letterman around his shoulders instead.

The two sat there in silence, Jay trying to bury his cries and shakes.

Another five pass and Jay sniffs then whispers.

"Evie know German."

Coach G looks over at the sad and hurt boy and nods, jay continues.

"Evil Queen taught her as part of her 'princess' training. Also because that's what Evil Queen's mother taught her and she even taught German to Snow White. Mal know some ancient fairy langue because Maleficent would read spells to her in the langue to sleep too. Because that's how she was raised before she was kicked out of the Magic land or whatever. Carlos used British sang a lot and when he turns 21 he said that he get the DeVil fortune from Anita. All my friends Coach...All my friends are more than just Isle kids. They know what they are made of and where their from and have like...a..um...what's that word...a self?...oh...an identity. They know what being them means and where that stuff comes form and even their parents had enough...love or pride or whatever, care even to teach them about who they are...Jafar didn't with me" Jay rambles and Coach nods as the boy continues.

"The only thing about Ark-...Ag-ra-bah. Yeah, there. He only taught me one story or law or whatever. If the apple seller catches you stealing an apple, he'll cut off your hand. But is you steal an apple and give it to me with both hands, I'll give you half of the fruit. That's it. All I know from him. Coach you can' tell anyone but I only know a few words or Arabic but I don't even know what the words mean. I didn't get the word from Jafar so I never asked him."

Coach frowned but nodded.

"She would sing them to me...she...she had long hair like me and she would sing them and I felt...I felt like...like I was hers...like I was more than a thief...like I was a part of something special but. I never learned what they means!" He cried and hiccup as a sob mad a chocked lump in his throat. He swallowed harshly and allowed himself to be hugged by Coach and fist the side of the older man's shirt.

 _"Nami, Nami_

 _sawf tajid alsalam_

 _mataa tunam_

 _Nami, Nami_

 _kanzi. tharuti"_

"She would sing it to me when Jafar was drunk in the shop and only at night. Just like that...I wish...I just wish I knew what they meant...I wish I knew who I was. Where I'm from." He cried and Coach G clutched Jay a bit tighter.

"Listen Jay. You are more than a thief and there is more to learn about being an Agrabahian then some outdated law that hasn't existed in a century that was told to you by a twisted and scorned sorcerer. You are your own person now, your free to find out who you are and we have many people who will help you. Granted, there is a bit more of hurt to it because your father may not have taught it to you but will work with it. I promise, you made family and friends here and they all care a bit you and will help you. Now let those tears go boy. We are in a middle of a forest." Coach G stated and nodded as his shirt became wet with Jay's sobs.

"I hurt Carlos." Jay mumbled and Coach shrugged.

"Yes you did and he told me to tell you he did it on purpose. He'll be fine. He said something about your nothing compared to her." Coach G said with a cringe and a mental note to talk to the freckled boy, but it made Jay give a dry chuckle from the sick humor.

"He would say that." Jay rasped out, spent out but still tears leaked out his eyes, holding back the need to cry for years will do that to a person. He was worried it may never stop. They became silent again when Coach G spoke up.

 _"Sleep, Sleep_

 _You will find peace_

 _in your dream_

 _Sleep, Sleep_

 _my treasure"_

"That's what those words mean. You remember that Jay, you are very angry, but you will find peace. Trust me, you question will be answered." Coach Genie whispered but smiled when answered by Jay's snore.

"Jay, if you don't get away from me I'll have Dude eat your homework! I'm fine you big baby!" Carlos yelled and Jay huffed and ran his hair back.

"Sorry okay! I feel bad I hurt you and that you let me hurt you! I broke your ribs." Jay explained and Carlos snorted a laugh back petted Dude who was snuggled in his lap.

"First off, they're bruised and second off, I sort of let you do it. Now chill." Carlos said and Jay sighed and sung further in his chair in the library. Carlos and Evie were with him on the table laid a giant map and some book with common Arabic sayings and a started into learning the langue. Evie was busying herself with trying to find the audio book so Jay could properly learn as easily as possible.

"Jay Jafar to Fairy God Mother's office please!" came over the intercom and Jay groaned. He was put on some sort of grounding from sport for a but, he sits out the first two game and was put on some sort of 'leave' from his captain position for the next two month.

"I'll text you guys when I'm done." Jay said and left out. He hurried with an unknown energy to the office,he felt lighter in a way he never had experienced before and he was thankful. He gave a quick knock as he came tot he doors and pushed on in.

"Hey FG, I'm sorry about yesterday an- whoa." Jay trailed off.

Standing there waiting to meet him was more that just Fairy God Mother but Sultana Jasmine and her Adviser/husband. Aladdin.


End file.
